Alice sungar drunk
by Annie SBY
Summary: "Bella, Bella, Bella..." Oh no alice ate sugar HELP. If you want to see how Alice and Emmet can peace off Bella, read the story RR. All humans


**Disclaimer . **The Twilight characters are not mines they are of S. Meyer. The story is all mine.

**A.N.: **This is something that my little 14 years old brother and I do it when we ate sugar to our 18 year old sister. Thanks Marinav92 lol, she is my sister, so well she's kind of my younger sister. Love Annie

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

Edward, Rosalie, Esme and I are in the living room of the Cullen's manor like almost every day. We are having a cup of tea in silence, enjoying each other's _mature_ company. Sometimes it's nice being with the serious of the Cullens, don't get me wrong, Alice is my best friend and will always be…but she can get a little annoying.

I gulp a bit of my own tea, when a strong noise distracts all of us, interrupting the pacific silence.

-"Bella, Bella…. Bella, Bella, Bella"

Great, too much for getting away from Alice…

I turn towards her in complete silence, only to meet her expectant face dead on.

-"…"

- "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella."

Damn, give up already!

-"…"

-"Belly-bells"

Sighing, I narrow my eyes at her own happy-go-lucky ones.

-"What **Alice**?"

-"Hi"

…

-"…Hi Alice"

Returning towards the rest of the **normal** family, I try to start a conversation with them. Of course, Alice starts talking first. That was fast…

-"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella".

-What Alice?

-"Hi!"

Okay, this is starting to get suspicious. With a glare already on my brown eyes, I turn towards the only girl that can make me mad in matter of seconds. It's time to get the truth. I just hope the answer is 'no'…for the safety of everyone in the world.

-Alice…did you eat sugar?

-"Ammmm no… well just a little~"

-How many is a little for you?

-Mmm just an Ice tea, 3 bars of candy and 7 chocolates. Is not much"

The only thing capable of doing right now is stare agape at the hyperactive girl. God…we are screwed.

I don't know why she can't get sick with eating sugar…but seems she is immune to it. Sometimes I believe the heavens want to see me suffer for their own fun.

-"Oh my god Alice, you are sugar drunk!"

-"Mmm, no I'm not~" she says, giggling with her hands on her lips. The sweet tone underlying her voice remarks my own theory.

-"Alice, you are"

-"Mmm… no, I'm not"

Everything turns pacific once again. Thank god for the silence. Great, she went to other place of the house, well I can go back to my cup of tea now. Just a little drink more and it's over. Yum it look delicious!

Tea, so delicious tea…

-"BELLAAAAAAAA"

-"AAAAAAAAAAAH, WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU WANT ALICE?"

-"Just say HI" she exclaims drunkenly, shaking slightly. God, her system has to much sugar! I need to get away from her before she starts to bug me even more!

-"Oh my god Alice you are going to kill me!"

-"Naaaaaaaaaah, mommy I'm going to shopping with Bella" she declares to Esme, grabbing my arm and making me stand up. Damn you, stupid hyperactive little pixie strength.

-"Oh no Alice, I wont!" I say, trying to pry her hand off my arm. Of course, she's to much for me.

-"Yes, you are!"

-"No"

-"Yes"

-"Oh come on Bella, I will go with you" Emmet says, appearing from nowhere and smiling strangely.

Mmm, going with Alice and Emmet to the mall? Wait a moment! Emmet is here, Alice is here…

Oh crap!

He ate sugar too!

DAMN YOU GOD! YOU HATE ME DON'T YOU! IT'S BECAUSE OF DATING A HOT GUY, ISN'T IT!

ARGH!

-"Amm Emmet…"

-"Yes Belly-Bells ~"

…He is scarier than Alice...

-"Did you eat sugar to?"

-"Yes"

Silens reigns on the room, everyone turning to our little scene. Awkwardly, I turn to the floor in hopes of finding something interesting in there.

-"AMMM"

-"…."

-"**HELP!"**

I start to run to the back yard in a speed I didn't knew had. Oh no, I don't want to go with those psychopaths! Because that's what they are in that state, psychopaths! Help me some one!

Wait, is a song playing?

Stopping, I try to remember which one is. It's kind of familiar.

. Oh crap, they're watching The big bang theory! (A/N:I love that tv show :D)

Wait…how could they run so fast?

Oh, of course…sugar…

How could I forget?

No, it is not a good idea for Alice to watch it in that state. If she sees something she likes, she'll try to use it against me! Well I can go to Edward's room to hide.

I run towards my safety in my most fast pace. Ok just a few seconds more and I'm safe!

Now, now I'm safe!

Phew!

.TOC

Oh god no…

-Bella

.TOC

Don't be like this…don't hate me this much! I'll be a good girl! I won't trip on my feet ever again! I'll learn to walk properly! I'll use make-up! Everything you want, so please take her away!

-Bella

.TOC

No, I'm screwed!

-Bella, Bella

Wait a moment, I recognize that pattern from somewhere. Oh no, now she is copying Sheldon from that TV Show.

o.O

What to do!

Okay, I'll just end this!

-"Alice, what in the fucking world do you want!"

-"Amm… just say HI!"

Alice= :D

Me= O.o

:|

¬¬'

ENOUGH!

Opening the door, I find face to face with both drunk-sugar friends. Grabbing them by their hands, I pull them towards the kitchen with me.

-"Ok that's enough, come with me the both of you. You are going to eat some cookies!"

-"Yeah, more sugar!" they both say like a bunch of kids, walking with little jumps.

-"Chocolate chips cookies!"

-"Oh no, you are not going to eat chocolate chips cookies, you are going to eat crakets!"

They both turn to pleading. Typicall.

-"Oh please Bella, we will be good kids!"

-"No, I'm sorry you are going to eat it"

They keep wining like little kids, leaving me wondering, if they know there are 2 person against me

Hahahaha, I win!

I WIN :D

Take that!

_The End_

* * *

If you like the story tell me I can do an other like this one kisses


End file.
